My invention pertains to the field of lenses and lens cells. More particularly, it deals with the precise and accurate centering and lineal positioning of a lens in and with respect to the body of a lens cell.
Precision optical systems often rely and are based upon the use of optical lenses in and as a part of lens cells which include the lens itself and a lens cell body to which the lens is mounted. Thus, a lens cell typically includes a precision formed body which is generally cylindrical or disc shaped. This body has a central aperture for mounting the lens in alignment with an optical axis of a larger optical system. For the purpose of aligning the lens correctly, the cell body can also be said to have its own alignment axis (which will ultimately be aligned with the optical axis for the larger system when the lens cell is mounted therein). In addition, the lens cell serves as a “holder” for the lens, serves as a means by which the lens can be mounted to and in the larger optical system, and (finally) serves as a means by which the lens can be manipulated by and for the purposes of that system.
In precision optical systems it is, therefore, imperative that the lens be accurately and securely mounted to the cell body such that it is exactly coaxial with the alignment axis of the lens cell body and is also precisely positioned in spaced relationship to the cell body along this axis. Unfortunately, in the past, there have been a lack of adequate methods, systems and apparatus for precisely and accurately accomplishing this.
My system and method for mounting lenses in lens cells solves this problem. It uses a lens with an annular groove around its peripheral edge and a polygonal mounting clip formed from spring wire with at least two contiguous apexes and a non-contiguous apex which is biased towards closure. The mounting clip can be nested in the annular groove such that it is mounted around the lens with the lens forcing the non-contiguous apex open. Due to the biasing provided by the materials and configuration, this means that the lens is firmly held by the mounting clip when in this position and can be used to join the lens to a lens cell body with a lens aperture. For this purpose, the polygonal mounting clip has transversely extending mounting extensions at each apex which can be inserted into properly spaced “holders” in the form of wells in a face of the lens cell body to hold the lens in position over the aperture.
In addition, my invention includes methods and additional apparatus for use in properly aligning the optical axis of the lens with the alignment axis of the cell body. This includes an alignment chuck on which the lens as well as the lens and cell body combination can be mounted. This alignment chuck has a lens rest positionable with respect to a lens cell body rest so that the lens can be positioned at the proper height above the lens cell body. It also helps in the process of centering the lens and aligning its axis with the alignment axis, particularly via the spin alignment process of my invention. And, after completion of the all of the aforesaid steps (and others)—all as described in more detail herein, the wells can serve as reservoirs for a cement or other bonding materials to firmly affix the lens in its clip in perfect position with respect to the lens cell body.